1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle on which a charging unit having a charging cable and a charging gun is mounted.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, plug-in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, each of which has a motor and a battery mounted thereon and can be driven by the motor, have been widespread. When the battery mounted on each of these vehicles is charged, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2016-004771 (Patent Document 1), for instance, power is supplied to the battery from an external power supply by using a charging unit in which a charging gun is coupled to a charging cable.
When the above charging unit is mounted on the vehicle, it is considered to bundle and dispose the charging cable, for instance. However, when the charging cable is bundled tightly, wear of a bent portion thereof is facilitated. On the other hand, when being bundled in a manner not to be bent tightly, the charging cable becomes bulky. This leads to such a problem that an accommodating space for luggage and the like is occupied by the charging cable and is thereby reduced. In addition, depending on disposition of the charging gun, when the vehicle collides with an external object, the charging gun that typically has high strength possibly collides with the battery due to a shock and damages the battery.